


A Little Love

by Ren_Koukun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Luci took his grace, I actually wrote this before episode 2 came out, Jack got de-aged, M/M, also I have shitty writing but there's no archive warning for that, brief descriptions of violence, he's like a year old physically, in other words he's his actual age now, it's tooth rotting really, lots of fluff, nothing really graphic, severe canon ignoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Sam and Nick share their grief with each other and kissing ensues. Originally posted on my Tumblr (Meadow-Melody)





	A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> 828 words for this, I impressed myself. Have fun with my completely random Sam Winchester x Nick drabble

"What are you doing?"

The question was apparently enough to startle Nick out of his soft cooing and a blush spread rapidly over the blonde's face. He fumbled over the baby food in his hand, nearly dropping it in the process as he tried to stutter out a response.

"Jack was hungry." The baby in question simply gave Sam his biggest, and gummiest, smile, his hand reaching out to Nick for the food in question as his pink Koala plushie sat firmly on the high chair table in front of him.

"Oh." Was the only response Sam had, "You could've gotten me."

"You need your sleep." Nick said as he turned back to the babbling baby beside him.

"So do you."

"Too many nightmares." There was a short silence as the blonde fed Jack, "Any good dreams?"

"No, not really."

"Hmm."

The clinking of the spoon against the glass jar and Jack's giggling were the only sounds filling the room as Nick smiled softly at the small child.

"You had a kid didn't you?" Nick's shoulders tensed at the sudden and intrusive question, unwanted memories flooding to the forefront of his mind.

"Yeah," The sharp edge resonated through him as he forced himself to scoop the last of the food onto the spoon and bring it to Jack's mouth, making airplane noises along the way. "A little boy."

Sam sat down beside him, watching the way Nick picked up a rag from his lap and wiped gently at Jack's face and hands. "Do you think he remembers anything?"

"I don't think so, he acts like any other baby." Nick, with godly patience, gave his honest opinion as he picked said child up and burped him.

"Right." Sam said, looking down at his interwoven hands sitting on his lap. "How about you?"

"The same as usual."

"You've never really told me what that is." Sam stated.

Nick was silent again as he set Jack in a nearby playpen and set off to wash the dishes.

"Nick." Sam touched the blonde's should gently, bringing it back to his side when the other man flinched, "You should talk about it, if nothing else it might ease your conscience a little."

"What do you want me to say, huh?" Anger laden in his voice as he turned to glare at Sam, "I had to relive all my worst memories. My son and wife's death, their funeral, my grieving and then I had to watch as he tore apart the world. Slaughtered millions of people just because they were there. You want to to hear me say how I hate looking at myself, how I'm scared to, because every time I do all I see is him and everyone he's hurt for his own selfish and narcissistic reasons? You want to hear how I'm scared to even hear my own voice at times? Is that what you wanted to hear me say?" Nick's voice turned into a sob by the end, his hands banging against Sam's chest as the brunette brought him into his embrace.

"I know." It was pitiful to say and Sam knew it but he had to say something, "When I was possessed by him, I saw everyone I love die." The banging stopped.

"Sam-"

"First I was in a crib, and then I watched my mother burn on the ceiling of my nursery. I didn't even know I had that memory. Then I had to watch as the women I love did the same thing in my college dorm. Then my dad, then Dean, then Cas, then everyone-" Nick cut off the rest.

With a kiss.

Directly to Sam's lips.

Sam didn't think he'd ever been this confused in his life. This man was kissing him.

This former vessel, this blonde haired, blue eyed, stubble faced, handsome as all living fuck man-

Was kissing him.

The feeling faded into the distance as Sam wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him even closer as he swiped his tongue across the other man's chapped pink lips, delving his tongue in when the blonde's mouth opened wide enough.

A whine left him as Nick pulled away, resting his forehead against Sam's.

"Easy there moose man." They both chuckled, "Have a little patience."

Sam only nodded his head, rubbing his nose against Nick's in an Eskimo kiss.

Nick was about to go in for another kiss when Jack decided to remind them of his presence by wailing at the top of his little nephil lungs.

Nick gripped Sam's biceps and tugged himself out of Sam's reluctant grip.

"We'll finish this later, for now we've got a baby to take care of." Nick winked as he moved to pick Jack up. Sam starts the walk to his room when the blonde calls out.

"I'll meet you there in a half hour."


End file.
